


Dear Kate Marsh

by pricefield101



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Cute, Depression, F/F, Letters, Mild Sexual Content, Notes, Post-it Notes, Sexual Harassment, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricefield101/pseuds/pricefield101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Kate Marsh, I love you with all of my heart."</p>
<p>Kate Marsh was just a normal student at Blackwell Academy, until she went to a party and got drugged. While she was being drugged, she lost control of herself and made-out with a whole bunch of other people at the party, all of which was caught on video. Now, the video has gone viral and Kate faces an unbearable amount of bullying in all shapes and forms.</p>
<p>Only a few days after the party, Kate starts finding little notes left for her by someone anonymous. They become the only things that brighten her day. Soon Kate realizes that there's only one person in the entire school that she can trust, but what she doesn't realize is that this person likes her, a lot, and is the one leaving the little notes for her.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters or script from Life Is Strange. All rights go to DONTNOD, Square-Enix, and anyone else associated with the creation of Life Is Strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedroom Slate

A shadowy figure is seen in the girls' dormitories, approaching Kate Marsh's room; her bedroom slate to be specific.

Many people at Blackwell Academy have been bullying Kate because of a video gone viral, and lots of nasty messages have been written on Kate's slate to make fun of her. Many mean texts have been sent, many insults have been thrown in the halls of Blackwell Academy, and many stares have been made in the general public.

The figure stops at Kate's door and pulls their sleeve over their hand. They erase the current insults on Kate's slate just to pull a marker out of their pocket to write another note. The figure writes.

"Dear Kate Marsh..."

***

Maybe I should just stop coming to class.

I mean, all Victoria and her groupies do to me is hassle me with mean notes about the video. Everyday since that Vortex Club party, I've been getting notes thrown at me in class, in the halls, written on my bedroom slate, shoved into my locker, and even texted to me. I don't even know how everyone's getting my number. Did Victoria release it with the video?

I just continue to take notes on what Jefferson is talking about, trying to ignore Victoria and others giggling at me from across the classroom. Of course Jefferson doesn't do anything to stop them; Victoria is one of those 'teacher pets'. He doesn't care about what happened at the party.

I watch as Victoria scribbles down some nasty insult and show it to her friend. They both laugh at glace at me. After another minute, and not to my surprise, Victoria throws it at me and it hits me in the face, then proceeds to fall to the floor. Ignore it, just let it be. Leave it on the floor.

I can practically feel the note taunting me. Victoria gives me a dirty look after she realizes that I'm not going to pick it up. I just hope she doesn't throw another until at least tomorrow's class.

I glance up for a second to look around the room and make sure nobody else is laughing at me. No one else seems to care besides Victoria and her friend, which I guess is okay. But that's only in this room. The entire internet cares about my video, and it's spreading like wildfire. I don't even remember doing any of the things that I did in the video so how could've it happened? Was I drugged?

I look over at Max. She looks like she's just seen a ghost, I'm not really sure why. She picks up her camera and snaps a picture of herself. Jefferson 'shushes' the class right after, directing everyone's attention to Max and her selfie. Thank goodness, everyone's distracted from me for at least a second.

"Sh sh," Mr. Jefferson hushes. "I believe that Max has taken what you kids call a 'selfie'. A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. But Max has a gift."

Max suddenly looks more confident, like she knows what Jefferson is about to ask her and like she knows the exact answer to it.

"Now Max," Mr. Jefferson starts. "You've captured our interest and you clearly want to join to conversation. So, can you tell me the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

Max glances at Victoria for a brief second before answering. "French painter Louis Daguerre with the 'Daguerreian Process'. Around 1830."

Jefferson looks impressed. "Nice job, Max! Someone has been reading as well as posing. As for the rest of you, you can read up on this in your textbooks, but so far Max here is way ahead of everybody." Immediately after Jefferson's comment, the bell rings.

Victoria scoffs at Max and makes her way to Jefferson's desk. Everyone else gathers their things and leaves the class except for Max, Victoria, and I.

I pull out a pad of paper and begin drawing. Just some random doodles for now. I take a deep breath and try not to think about the note that's on the floor just behind me. I already know exactly what it says so I don't need to pick it up.

"Excuse me, Kate?" Max says, stopping at my desk.

"Hi Max." I say, putting my pencil down.

"I was just wondering if you're still good to go for tea later." Max smiles. Max has been the only person in this school, maybe even in Arcadia Bay, that hasn't started to tease me because of my video.

"Could we maybe reschedule it? I just have a lot on my plate right now."

"Absolutely Kate," Max says. "Does Saturday sound okay?"

"Sounds great Max," I say, picking my pencil back up and continuing my doodle. "Max, if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone for a while."

"Okay, I'll see you around Kate." Max says with a smile.

"Bye Max." I say. Max looks like she just remembered something critical, and races for the door only to be stopped by Jefferson. She sheepishly approaches him at his desk. Not wanting to eavesdrop too much, I gather my things and exit the room.

I try to keep my eyes glued onto the floor as I walk down the hall. It's inevitable that I'll hear people calling me a 'viral slut', but I don't like the looks they give me and the way they all laugh at me. Nobody understands what I'm going through right now.

This is what I get for going to one Vortex Club party. I get drugged, or something, then end up famous on the internet for something I don't remember doing.

I look up for a second to make sure that I'm not about to bump into anything or anyone and I catch a group of people huddled around a phone screen, and I think I can safely assume what they're watching and giggling about. I pick up the pace as I walk past them, and of course they insult me.

"Nice moves, Katie!" 

"Wish I could've been there to see you in action!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

They don't know what they're talking about. I'm absolutely positive that the whole video is a big misunderstanding. It has to be, right? I couldn't have actually done those things that people have been whispering about, could've I?

I hurry down the hall, trying to ignore them as best as I can. I stop at my locker to put all my things away. I enter the combination to my locker and open it, only to have three or four new notes sitting inside waiting for me. Why do lockers have holes in the tops of them? Maybe I should tape over mine so they can't leave anymore notes. Maybe later, though.

I drop my things inside, everything except my sketching pad and a pencil. I don't even bother to organize my locker, or my dorm room for that matter, neatly anymore. I close it and put the lock back on.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm down a little bit but all it does is remind me of the reality I'm living in right now. This nightmare reality. I hope my family hasn't found the video, or, God forbid, my church. What would they think? What would they say?

My thoughts are interrupted by the fire alarm. It scares me, as I'm sure it did to some other people as well. I follow the hoard of people out of the school. Good, I didn't really feel like going to my second class anyways.

Outside, I find a nice place in the grass and sit down. I flip to the doodle I had been drawing in class and continue to work on it. I draw little shadowy figures mingling among each other. I zone out in my work.

After maybe thirty minutes of drawing - thirty minutes of peace - I start feeling anxious as the true reality of whats happening dawns on me. The video is real, it's stuck on the internet, and soon my whole family is going to see it. I want nothing more but to wake up from this nightmare.

I close my sketchpad, reenter the school and drop it in my locker. I should go back to my room. I really don't want anyone to see me like this. It's sad and pathetic.

I hurry quickly across the campus towards the girls' dormitories. I don't make eye contact with anyone; I keep my eyes glued to the ground. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I just want to go to my dorm room and have my breakdown.

"Kate Marsh?" I deep voice calls me as I walk through the gates to the girls' dorms. I turn around. David Madsen. Please let this be about anything but the video, or the Vortex Club party.

I approach him. I have to; he's Blackwell's head of security. "Yes, sir?"

"I seen your video, Kate Marsh," he says. No no, I don't want this. "What the hell do you think you're doing getting high at some party? Then going and macking off on nearly everyone there?"

"No, you don't understand," I say, backing away.

"I understand perfectly, Kate Marsh," he walks towards me as I back away, and even gives my shoulder a slight shove. "You pumpin' drugs to other people here? Or are you keeping it all to yourself? Huh?"

"I don't have any drugs," I insist. "They were the ones who drugged me!"

He takes a breath. "I know what I seen so don't think I'm blind! I see everything here at Blackwell! Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No, and leave me alone." I say, hugging my waist and backing up more.

"Hey," I familiar voice says. Max's voice. "Why don't you leave her alone?"

"Excuse us, this is official campus business--"

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be yelling at students. Or bullying them." Max persists.

"Hey, hey, nobody is bullying anybody. I'm doing my job." Madsen continues.

"No, you're not."

"You're part of the problem, missy." Madsen turns away from me and begins to approach Max. "I will remember this conversation." With that, he walks away.

I turn to look at Max, who smiles at me. I smile back. She has no idea how much that helped me. I approach her and give her a hug. When we slip out of the hug, I stand in front of her, holding her hands.

"Max, that was great. I think you scared him for once!" I say, and Max gives a small giggle. "I have to go, but thank you! It means a lot."

I let go of her hands. "Anytime, Kate." She smiles at me and plays with her fingers.

You're a sweetheart, Max. Thank you so much.

I approach the dorm room entrance, and the front step appears to be covered in water and paint. I wonder what happened here. I disregard it and simply step around it to the doors. It's probably none of my business anyways.

I actually do feel a little bit better because of Max. I suddenly find myself very excited for our tea date on Saturday. Well, at least now I know that I have someone I can count on to cheer me up when I'm feeling down, which is a lot nowadays.

I hurry up the stairs to my floor. As I walk towards my dorm, I keep my eyes glued to the floor once again to avoid having my surprisingly better mood ruined. Thankfully, the dorm rooms are surprisingly empty and nobody bothers me. Thank God.

I approach my dorm room and brace myself for new insults written on my bedroom slate. I glance at it; there's definitely something new written, but it's not an insult at all.

"Dear Kate Marsh, I don't think you're a viral slut. I'm on your side."

On my side? You mean there's someone here who believes me? I take a deep breath of relief.

Thank God.


	2. Book Worm

A shadowy figure is aware that Kate's mental state and condition isn't getting any better with all the bullying she's been through. They hold a book in their hand, not their book, but Kate's. Not wanting to vandalize the property of another, they take out a pen and a sticky note. They write on the sticky note, only to paste it to the front cover of the book for Kate to find later.

"Dear Kate Marsh..."

***

All classes for the rest of the day have been cancelled because of the false fire alarm so security and the town authorities can investigate it.

I've been in my dorm room for a while now, thinking things through. I know Max is on my side, but now that I've gotten this mysterious note from someone else here, I know that I'm not alone and I have at least two people I can depend on. Well, I suppose it's only one because I don't exactly know who this other person is.

My dad is also on my side. While the rest of my family is praying for forgiveness for my actions, my dad has shown me nothing but unconditional love and support, just like a father should, and I thank him for that.

I've covered my mirror and closed my blinds. A couple of times now I've seen people laughing at a phone screen outside, and some of them have even seen me in my dorm and pointed and laughed. Thankfully nobody has actually tried to come it yet; but I don't think they would ever go that far to begin with.

I covered my mirror because every time I walk past to leave my room I see myself and become reminded of what I've done and why I feel this way. I've never felt anything like this before, it's very different and new to me and I don't like it.

My thoughts are interrupted by my tablet going off. The ringtone specifies that it's an email from someone. I stand up and pick up my tablet.

The email is from my mother, and it says everything that I've already heard from everyone else. She's disappointed in me and she's appalled by the content in the video; just like the rest of my family.

I've received letters and emails from my cousins, aunts, uncles, and other relatives, all of them expressing their disappointment. The only people in my family who've stood by my side are my sisters and my father.

So now my mother has found it, and surely she'll tell everyone else about it in our family if they haven't already found it. Why did I go to that party? It just goes to show how much one choice can impact someone's life. I decide to go to one party and suddenly I'm all over the internet. I'm never going to make that mistake ever again, I'll make sure of it.

And on top of all this, I still have school work to do and it stresses me out. I can't focus on my work when I'm too busy worrying about my video and if my church will find it or not. I couldn't bear the thought of them watching it in pure horror and disgust.

Well, I suppose school work is still school work. I'm going to have it and I have to do it, viral video or not.

I grab my bag and open it, searching through its contents, looking for my copy of The October Country. I take everything out of my bag just to find that my book isn't in there. Now I remember, I lent it to Max so she could study. Since I can't go into her room and get it or ask her for it because I don't know where she is, I suppose a trip to the library wouldn't hurt. I wouldn't want to bother Max for it anyways, she just helped me a ton and she deserves to keep it for longer.

I pick up my phone and put it in bag. I swing my bag over my shoulder and exit my room. But before I leave the dorms, I grab my slate off the wall and put it inside my room so nobody can erase this mysterious note and write more insults. Some part of me wants to figure out who wrote this, but the rest of me doesn't really have any time or motivation left to do it.

When I exit my room, thankfully the girls' dorms are still empty so I'm safe for now. I make my way back down the staircase and out of the girls' dorms. I cross the campus again, except this time I go down the stairs that are just in front of Blackwell to catch a school bus into town. Luckily, I'm just on time for the bus.

I get on the bus and take my seat; first seat in the front on the right. I didn't go farther back in fear that someone might recognize me and tease me. I hope this trip is a peaceful trip, I don't want any trouble. All I want is to get a book so I can finish studying. Is that too much to ask?

It's not a terribly long drive into town, so I won't have to be on the bus for too long. I make it into town without being made fun of but that's probably as peaceful as this trip is going to get. Who knows who I'll run into at the library.

The school bus comes to a stop and opens its doors to let people off. Since this is the closest bus stop to the library, I get off here and walk the rest of the way.

On the way there, I make note of a tea place that I didn't know was here before. Maybe Max and I could try here for a change, then walk to the library after and study. It would be fun.

It took me about fifteen minutes to get to the library, but along the way no insults were thrown at me so I'm not arguing. I walk into the library and the librarian at the front counter greets me with a smile and a polite, "Hello." I smile at her as a response.

I head right to a library computer and look up where The October Country would be. The computer tells me that it would be downstairs somewhere, but it's also telling me that there are no more copies left in the library. Shoot, now I'll have to get my copy from Max back. Oh well. I guess I can just enjoy being in the library for the day. I have nowhere better to be.

I pick up a random book that looks somewhat interesting to me. I sit down on one of the libraries sofas and read it. Periodically throughout the book, I get the occasional person passing by and smirking at me, or making some sort of remark. How far has this video gone? Have this many people actually seen it? Maybe the situation is worse than I thought. Maybe I shouldn't go out into public anymore.

I close the book that I've been reading for a good two hours now and return it to its shelf. I put my bag back on and leave the library. The librarian wishes me a good day, but this is far from a good day. I simply smile and say, "You too." Hopefully I didn't come off as cold or rude; I just have a lot to think about lately.

I walk right back to the bus stop, get back on the bus, and go back to Blackwell. There goes the good mood that Max put me in.

When I reach my dorm floor, my day just gets that much worse because the dorms are now full of people because it's starting to get late. Victoria, Taylor, and Courtney are all hanging out outside of Victoria's room, so of course they all laugh and make fun of me when I go near them.

"Where'd your slate go Katie?" Victoria teases. "Can't handle the truth anymore?" they laugh.

I shake my head as tears form in my eyes. I hurry into my dorm room and lock the door behind me. I sit on my bed, shaking and crying.

"She doesn't know what this is like," I murmur to myself. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. Why has she done this? Why did she take that video and post it? Why does she do this to people? I don't understand." As I sob into my hands, it starts to snow outside. Snowing? Strange. I forget about it soon after and return to my breakdown.

I spend the night huddled up on my bed, crying. Eventually I fall asleep in this position.

***

I wake up early the next morning. I'm immediately reminded of everything that happened last night and everything that's happening in my life right now because of my tear-stained face. I quickly sit up and and wipe my face on my hands. I look around. My room's a mess, but I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. It's not like anyone comes in here anyways.

The light coming into my room through the windows bothers my weary eyes, so I close them once again. I quickly change out of the normal clothes that I slept in into pajamas before making my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth just so it looks like I didn't have a breakdown last night.

I grab my tooth brush and tooth paste before making my way to the shower room. I push the door open, hoping for it to be empty, which it mostly is besides one person in the shower.

I choose a sink and brush my teeth. Today isn't going to be a good day, I can feel it. Victoria's teasing really got to me last night, and I have no idea why because she does it all the time. Why did last night specifically bother me? Why did I get so hurt and emotional? I wish I could just go to sleep and never wake up. It would put an end to this nightmare, this horrible, horrible nightmare.

My thoughts are interrupted and my heart skips a beat when the shower room door opens. I quickly glance over to who came in. It's okay, it's just Max.

She seemed content to see me in the shower room as well, and I can tell she wants my attention. I don't engage her, I just continue to space out and brush my teeth. If she wants to talk to me, she can come talk to me. And she does.

"Hey Kate," she says softly and with a smile, as usual. "How are you doing?"

I turn around to face her and take a breath. "I'm here. Thanks again for standing up for me yesterday. I needed that."

Max hold her hands awkwardly on her stomach and shifts her weight. "Anytime. That guy has issues."

"Doesn't everybody here?" I shake my head. Oh yeah, The October Country. "By the way Max, do you still have my copy of The October Country?"

"Oh. Yes, of course." she smiles again. "It's great so far. I didn't realize Bradbury was such a poet."

I sigh. "Can you please bring it back to my room this morning? I just need to take some notes for class."

Max's face lightens up, as if she just got an idea. "Absolutely. I'll bring it by later."

I nod, and turn back to the sink to continue brushing my teeth. Max turns around and gets into the shower.

I finish brushing my teeth, and just as I'm about to leave the door swings open again. This time, it's who I feared it would be. Victoria and Taylor. She struts towards me and leans on the sink next to me and Taylor loops around to the sink on the opposite side of me.

"What's up Kate?" Victoria smirks.

I take a breath. "School."

"That's it?" she laughs. "That video of you clubbing didn't look like homework."

"Victoria, that wasn't me." I look down into the sink, avoiding eye contact. Don't cry, keep it together. You can't cry in front of Victoria. She'll tell everyone how much of a crybaby you are.

"Oh my god, right." Taylor says with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't be shy. I think it's awesome you set a tongue record on video." Victoria says as Taylor laughs mockingly. I need to get out of here. I can't keep it together anymore.

"You're going to be sorry someday." I quickly leave the shower room and hurry back to my room so nobody has to see me cry. I close my door behind me and sit at my desk sobbing. I don't see the point in going out at all today. Maybe I'll go to my photography class, just because Max is there and I know Max will stick up for me if Victoria tries anything again. It depends on how I feel then, which could be anything considering the class is scheduled to be closer to the end of the day today.

I take my sketchpad out of my desk drawer and continue the sketch I was working on yesterday. It keeps me distracted for a while but eventually I can't stand watching my own tears fall onto the paper and I throw it onto the floor behind me. I pick up my slate and look at the message again. Somebody is one your side. Somebody is on your side. Somebody is on your side.

Well it doesn't do me much good knowing that someone is on my side when I don't even know who or where that someone is. So much for this.

I toss my slate to the side and sit at my desk with my head in my arms. Sooner than later, my arms quickly become soaked in tears.

I quickly wipe the tears off my face and arms when I hear a small knock and a soft voice at my door. I know it's Max. "Kate? You in there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Come in, Max." Max opens the door and comes in, closing the door behind her. Max takes a look around before coming to talk to me. I don't blame her, I bet my room looks more depressing than usual. She even takes a picture of my bunny, Alice. Max is so silly, she's always takes pictures whenever she gets the opportunity.

After a while of looking around, she approaches me and places one hand gently on my shoulder. "Uh, hey, Kate, I brought your book."

I look up at her, still all caught up in my thoughts. "Max, why did you step in between David and me yesterday?"

"I had no choice," Max says. "David Madsen is an asshole."

"You had the choice not to get involved," I snap. "Nobody here seems to care about anybody."

Max is still smiling. How can she be so happy? "Kate, I actually do care. So, what's the story between you and David?"

"He's a total paranoid ass! He thinks I'm pumping drugs to people and that I'm part of the Vortex Club. Yeah, right."

"Why does he think that?"

"Because he saw the video!" tears form in my eyes again. "Do you know how humiliating this is for me?"

"I know this sucks, Kate, but," Max pauses and sighs. "Tell me about the video and maybe I can help."

"Basically, I went to one Vortex Club party and ended up making out with a bunch of people... and I have no memory of it."

"That's awful. So, how did that happen?"

I shake my head. "It's a long story. I'm still trying to sort it all out."

"You have to tell me more than that," Max insists. "What happened at the party? Did you drink?"

"I swear to God I had one sip of red wine," I say. "And then I drank water."

"Not enough to get wasted, is it?"

"I don't get wasted. Ever." I look away from Max. I understand she's trying to help me, but right now she's doing a really bad job. "I take a sip at church and I don't end up on a viral video, okay?"

Max thinks for a second. "Did somebody drug you?"

"I remember..." I take a deep breath. This is so embarrassing. "I remember getting sick and dizzy..."

"Go on..."

"Then Nathan Prescott said he would take me to the hospital." I look away, ashamed of myself.

"Nathan Prescott? Oh shit!" Max says,

"He was being nice for a change when he offered to help me." I persist, now realizing that I shouldn't have trusted Nathan that night.

"He's the opposite of nice. What next?" Max says.

"All I recall is driving for a long time," I say. I pause to think. "Then I woke up in a room... I thought it was a hospital because it was so white and bright..."

"Go on, I'm listening."

Max always listens. "Somebody was talking to me in a soft voice... I thought it was a doctor until I heard Nathan and felt a sharp sting in my neck and... and..."

"And?"

"That's all I remember! I don't know what happened... I woke up outside my dorm room the next day. I didn't have any marks or bruises, but I felt gross."

Max looks concerned. At least someone is. "So, who took the video of you at the party?"

"I have no idea. Probably Victoria. She was there being her mean self."

"Jesus Kate," Max says. "I'm sorry. This is serious shit."

Panicked, I ask, "How do I get a viral video taken down? I know it's already spreading -- what if my church sees that? I need to know what to do."

"Kate, we'll figure it out," Max says. "I'll check back later, okay?"

I sigh. "Thanks, Max. You can put my book here, near my bag." I gesture towards my bag on my chair. She does as I ask and puts it right next to my bag.

Max makes her way for the door, but I stop her before she can leave.

"So Max," I stop her. "Can I ask you a question? And please be honest." I turn around to face her.

"Absolutely, Kate. Anything." Thank you, Max. You have no idea how much this means to me.

"I need to find out if Nathan Prescott helped me... or hurt me after that party," I look down, and Max looks at me with a look of extreme concern. "Should I go to the police?"

Max just blankly stares at me, clearly thinking. It's okay, she can take her time as long as I get an answer. Some part of me regrets asking her this question, but I know I can trust her and I know I had to ask somebody for help. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have helping me than Max.

Max leans forward. "Yes, you should definitely go to the police, Kate. I totally believe every word you say. Nathan Prescott is truly dangerous."

For once I can actually smile. "Bless you Max. I will go to the police, and also Principal Wells. With you as my back-up witness, they'll have to take us seriously now."

"Back-up witness?" Max seems suddenly seems unsure about this. "Well, I mean, I believe you and everything, but we're still just spoiled punk students to the cops and faculty. I just think we should be very careful here..."

"Why? Careful of what?"

"Nothing, except the Prescott's are a powerful family." Max says. "I hope this won't backfire on us, that's all. Even though that rich bastard has earned some serious bad karma, he'll get it."

I don't know how to respond to that. Max was so sure when she told me to go to the police, and now she's second guessing it? Max, I need help. They need to know that Nathan drugged me and that it wasn't me in that video. Whatever. I guess she can just go now, she's told me enough.

Max leaves without another word. I spend some more time at my desk thinking about what she just said. She believes me, and she said that I should go to the police, but she doesn't want to get involved herself? I mean, I need someone right now and as far as I can tell Max is the only one I can count on; unless I find out who this mysterious note is from, which I probably won't.

I guess Max has a point when she says that we need to be careful; the Prescott's are a powerful family, there's no getting around that. But I don't really have a choice and it seems impossible for me to get hurt more than I already am at this point. I have nothing to lose anymore, my entire family is already disappointed in me and all my friends have left me because they refuse to be seen with the 'viral slut', so I don't see why this would be a problem.

Maybe Max is just concerned about her Blackwell record. Meddling in bad things around here would surely get rid of her scholarships and her spotless reputation. I guess I understand, but can't she see that I'm in trouble, and that I'm hurt? I hope she can, she's my only hope at getting out of this mess. Please Max, don't let me down.

I guess I should study since I don't have anything better to do. I reach over to my chair and take my book off of it. I remember writing my name on the inside of the front cover when I first got it. Just to make sure it's mine, I flip open the inside cover. Yes, it is mine, but there's also something else; another note.

"Dear Kate Marsh, you're worth a lot to me, even when everybody else makes a joke of you."

I can't help but to suspect that Max has written this note. It would make sense, since I'm quite sure she's the only one who had my book, unless she lent it to someone else without asking me first. And it can't be her because this note says that I mean a lot to someone, but she's a girl and I'm a girl... unless she's... no, I don't think she is and I'm certainly not. If it were her, surely she would mean it in just a friendly way, but I'm getting the feeling that these notes are more than friendly.

Well, at least they're not hate notes. And at least they make me feel a little bit better. So thanks, Max. Or whoever's writing these.


	3. Sharp Reflection

A shadowy figure was seen earlier today entering Kate's dorm room. They are aware that Kate is in there, but they go inside anyways.

Before engaging the depressed girl, the shadowy figure pulls a pad of sticky notes out of their pocket along with a pen. They scribble down another note, and paste it on a smooth surface underneath a cloth, but they were sure that Kate would find it eventually.

"Dear Kate Marsh..."

***

After a couple hours of studying, or at least a couple of hours of trying to study, I decide it's time for a break when I can no longer focus on my notes anymore.

In that email that my mother sent me yesterday, not only did she express her disappointment in me but she told me to call her. I don't really want to call her, because I know she'll just yell at me and tell me I'm going to Hell, everything that I already know. But she is my mother, and I have to do as she says.

I close my books and binders and pick up my cellphone. I fumble with it nervously for a good couple of minutes, the palms of my hands sweating. It's so embarrassing, and I already know what she's going to say to me.

I make a deal with myself. If I call my mother, I'll call Max right after to get some comforting and encouraging words from her. After all, Max has done nothing but help me so far, which I am extremely thankful for.

I take a deep breath and open my phone. I dial my mother's number, but I wait a couple minutes before actually pressing the call button.

I press the phone to my ear, waiting for her to pick up. After a couple rings, she does.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hi, mum," I say, shaking nervously. "You asked me to call you?"

"Yes, that's right," my mother says. "About your video, myself, and surely the rest of the family, are absolutely horrified at what we saw you doing in that video. You exposed yourself to God's eye, and now you will suffer in eternal Hellfire unless you pray and pray for forgiveness."

"I know, mum," I reply. "Auntie Marsh already sent me a letter about this. But mum, that wasn't truly me in the video. I believe that a boy drugged me at that party."

"What is done is done, Kate," mother says. "Whether you say it was truly you or not, that was physically you in the video that myself and the family saw."

"I know." I'm holding back tears at this point. I don't know what else to say to my mother. She won't believe me, no matter what I tell her.

"So that's all you have to say about yourself?"

"I don't know what else to say."

"You better pray every night Kate," mother says. She says it in such a tone that I can feel her shaking her head through the phone. "Maybe, just maybe, God will forgive you for what you've done." And with that, she hung up.

"Damnit," I mutter to myself. I throw my phone onto my bed and collapse back onto my desk, crying. "I'm sorry mum, I'm sorry. It wasn't me."

That's right, I told myself I would call Max. After that conversation, I'm sure I need it.

I stumble back over to my bed with a soggy face and pick up my phone. I dial Max's number, but I don't hesitate to press the call button.

The phone begins to ring, and it takes Max unusually long to answer. Usually she's right there for me, ready to help. Is she busy? Am I bothering her?

I'm about to cancel the call, but Max picks up before I get the chance.

"Hey Kate," Max says. "What's up?"

"Hi Max," I mumble. "I, um, I just got off the phone with my mum."

"You okay?" Max asks, after I hear some other girl scalding her in the background.

"No, I'm not," I say. "My mom is so disappointed in me, Max. My own mother, and now I can't focus on my homework. I guess I just needed a reminder that someone's on my side. Please don't forget the person I was before the video, because that's still who I am now! Or at least that's who I want to be."

"I promise Kate," I can feel her smiling through the phone. "I won't forget."

"Swear?"

"I swear," Max says. "Just do your homework and don't stress."

"Max, how can I not stress? I bet you that my mom doesn't even want to see me anymore. How am I supposed to get my homework done when I have all this to worry about?"

"Kate, listen, I really don't think we should go into this right now," Max says. So in other words, yes, I am bothering her. "I'll call you later, okay?"

I pause. "Okay, sorry for bothering you." Max hangs up without another comment.

I suppose I don't blame her. It did sound like she was with someone, and that person sounded rather angry that she answered the phone. I hate not being able to know what people are doing when I call or text... I'm convinced that they're doing something important and that I'm bothering them. This phone call didn't make that any better.

My phone's screen lights up with a text from Max. It says: "Kate Marsh, you were not bothering me, and I'm always here when you need me."

Max, it's like you can read my mind. Thank you.

I grab my book and continue studying for a couple minutes before getting distracted again. I glance over at my bunny, Alice, who is sitting silently by her empty dish.

I smile, for the first time in what feels like forever. "Hungry, Alice? No problem."

I stand up and open her cage. Without spooking her too much, I grab her empty dish, dump the remainder of the crumbs into my trash can, and fill it with fresh food. I return it to its original spot.

"There you go," I say, closing the cage. "Eat up."

Oh, I haven't eaten in a while. I hadn't noticed my hunger until I watched at Alice sated hers. I guess now wouldn't be a bad time to go down to the cafeteria and get a bite to eat.

I change out of my pyjamas and into some casual clothing. I put on a tiny spray of perfume just so I know I don't smell bad.

I take a deep breath and make my way to the door. On the way out, I glance at my mirror. I suppose it couldn't hurt to at least check my hair.

I swiftly remove the cloth from the mirror and set it on my chair so I can put it back on when I'm finished.

I look up at the mirror, expecting to see nothing but my dull, depressing reflection. But instead, I see another note.

"Dear Kate Marsh, why cover this mirror? I think you're beautiful no matter what." A smiley face emoji has been drawn under it.

Nobody has been in my room lately, how did this get here? Max has been the only person to come into my room since I've covered the mirror, and it sure wasn't there when I covered the mirror.

I pause and think for a second. This is Max, I know it. I can't help but to smile as a light blush washes over my face.

You're a sweetheart, Max Caulfield.


	4. Offline Text

After engaging the depressed girl, the shadowy figure takes out their pad of post-its once again and scans the room. After seeing the email on Kate's tablet from her mother, the figure quickly scribbles down another note, lifts the tablet, and places the note underneath it.

"Dear Kate Marsh..."

***

Just going down to the cafeteria to eat was painful in an emotional sense. All I wanted to do was sit there peacefully and eat, without being bothered by anyone about my video. Why do they have to make such a big deal out of this? Out of all the videos that could've gone viral, mine does.

I saw the link to my video carved onto the wood of one of the cafeteria tables. Victoria's doing, no doubt about it. I tried to ignore it, but it mocked me no matter how far away I sat from it. I sat alone at an isolated table in the corner in hopes that nobody would come by and bother me, which obviously didn't work.

Some random students, people I don't even know, have been making comments towards me all day. Even if they were just giggling at me from across the room, it still hurt and it still felt bad. I tried to ignore it the best I could, but I couldn't handle the humiliation anymore when a group of boys came up to me and threatened to put it onto the cafeteria's flat screens if I didn't leave.

Of all the days that I've been made fun of for this, I think this one is by far the worst. Right in my core I feel absolutely no emotions, but at the same time I feel way to many emotions. Sadness, emptiness, loneliness, unworthiness, and everything in between. I've been completely numb to every remotely happy emotion that I would've felt today.

When I called Max earlier about my mother, I thought that conversation would cheer me up, but it didn't. She basically told me not to worry about it, and that she was too busy to talk to me. The one person that was supposed to be there for me, and she wasn't entirely.

I suppose that I should be thankful that she was there at all though. Most other people would've just laughed at me and brushed me off -- not that I would feel comfortable going to anyone else but Max.

I went straight back to my dorm room after the boys threatened me in the cafeteria. I most certainly didn't want to take the chance of them putting it on the flat screens for the whole school to see; not that they haven't seen it anyways. But any possible visitors in the school would've seen it, which would have been horrible. I don't even know if they stayed true to their word or not. For all I know, they could be playing it in the cafeteria anyways even though I left like they told me to. What have I done to deserve this?

I sit in my dorm room, with my now cold cafeteria food sitting on my desk unfinished on top of a whole bunch of scrambled, messy, mixed up notes. My blinds remain closed and my mirror is now recovered. I don't have any classes today besides Jefferson's class in about three hours. I very suddenly become overwhelmed in the amount of spare time that I have, not knowing what to do with it.

I feel like I'm wasting time. I don't want to spend these three hours sitting here and crying when I could be doing something more productive, but I don't have the motivation to go out and do anything anymore, mostly because I'll be made fun of for even stepping out my room's door. Sometimes, people knock on my door just to get my attention so they can spit rude comments and insults at me. I'm not doing anything to them, I'm just sitting in here trying to avoid people and not bother anyone. What more do they want from me?

The only thing productive that I could do in here is study, but I don't exactly have the motivation to do that either, nor do I really want to. Studying may be a good time killer, but it's extremely stressful and boring. I need something exciting to do, something that I haven't done in a while.

I turn around on my desk chair and scan the room. I could play with Alice for a little bit, but I'm too scared she'll wander off. I could draw, but I've been drawing a lot to get my mind off things and it's not exactly helping because they all turn out dark, sad, and depressing.

I glance at my couch and notice my violin, which hasn't been sitting properly in its case all week. It's covered with a good layer of dust; I haven't touched it since the night of the Vortex Club party. I guess that could do for now.

I walk to my couch and take some books off of it to make room for me to sit down. I pick up my violin and blow some of the dust off. It doesn't work too well, so I take the cloth off my mirror for just a minute to clean off my violin, then return it to the mirror.

I pick up my bow string and my little bar of rosin. I might be careless towards myself, but that doesn't mean I'm careless towards the people and things I love. Gently and with care, I slide the bar or rosin along my bow strings so I can play without damaging the strings.

After applying the rosin, I sit tall and press the violin to my neck, just like old times. I play a couple of notes to get an idea as to how badly out of tune it is, which isn't very bad to my surprise. I tighten and loosen the strings and little bit and eventually they return to their original tuning.

I take a deep breath, and begin to play the song I played nearly every morning before the Vortex Club party. As I play the sweet song, memories and feelings from before the party start coming back to me. The way I could always go to class smiling and without being bullied. How I would walk out of my dorm room for the showers and get a, "Morning Kate!" instead of a, "Slut!" or "Whore!". I could ask anyone for help when I needed it and they would gladly help me instead of refusing to help the 'viral slut' in fear that they would be made fun of as well.

I miss being able to step into public without a dirty look. I miss going home, to church, and to clubs without being scalded by nearly everyone there. I miss peacefully existing. I miss happiness. I miss friendship. I miss it so much. I would die to be happy again. I would do anything to just make this video vanish from my life and everyone else's forever. Anything.

The only person who doesn't make me feel totally hopeless is Max. Whenever I think of her, I get a warm feeling in my stomach and in my heart. I feel the strong urge to be around her, to talk to her, or to just even text her. She's the only thing in this entire world that's keeping me alive and slightly hopeful.

Ever since I found the note she left for me under the cloth on my mirror, I can't stop thinking about her. I can't help but to think that she has fallen for me, or that maybe I'm falling for her. But I can't be, right? I'm not against homosexuality, but it just isn't for me. Or is it? I don't know anymore, Max Caulfield makes me so confused about my emotions. One minute I'm sad, then the next I'm happy because she texted me. One minute I'm sure she's just my friend, the next minute I think there's something between us. I'm all back and forth and I don't know where my emotions are.

I know one thing for sure though, I don't have to be afraid if I have fallen for her. My entire family, church, and religious groups are all ashamed to be seen with me now so I won't have to worry about disappointing them even more than I already have. But I doubt this is the case. Surely I haven't fallen for her.

I get so carried away in my song that I hadn't realized that I must've playing the whole thing at least twice through already. After finishing it one last time, the happiness I got from it lingers for a second before being swept away by my emotional numbness. Quickly, all the feelings of happiness that I just had are gone and replaced with more sadness and hopelessness. I felt happy for a second, and now I'm back into reality.

I hate reality.

I hear a sarcastic clap come from outside my door. Now I'm going to be teased for the one thing that I found makes me happy again. This world is brutal; people are brutal. I'm sick of it.

"Nice job, Katie!" Victoria sarcastically compliments. "Haven't heard that song in a while! I guess you really must be getting desperate for something to do other than worry about the video."

"Go away, Victoria." I say, nervously. It took all of my strength to finally tell her to leave me alone. "I'm not doing anything to you. You have no idea how I feel."

"Oh boo hoo, cry me a river." Victoria laughs. "It's too bad that song won't magically wash the video from the internet. I bet you wish it did."

I don't say a word, but instead I silently cry and whimper into my hands, hoping Victoria doesn't hear me.

"I'll leave you to it," Victoria spits. "Just don't play too loud, some of us actually want to take our education seriously." I hear maybe two other girls laugh at Victoria's comment.

I don't have anything left in this world, except for Max and these notes that I'm very positive she's given me. It's only Max that I can count on. Everyone else will laugh at me for even the slightest mistake or question or anything. I don't know how much longer I can do this for.

I need to text Max. I need to be reminded that she's here for me and that I can go to her if I need anything. Maybe she's not too busy anymore.

I pick up my phone, just to realize that it's dead. I sigh and walk to my desk. I shift around some papers and books, and eventually I find my charger. I plug my phone into the outlet just under my desk; where my laptop and lamp are plugged into.

I don't think I'll be able to wait long enough for my phone to turn on. I guess it's a good thing that my tablet still has some battery and that I can text her on that.

I pick up my tablet and unlock it. My mom's email pops up right away because that's what I last had open. I also have one of my photo editing programs open; I guess I must've been editing a photo for Jefferson's class.

Just as I open my messages, my hand brushes up against a small piece of paper stuck to the back of my tablet. My face immediately lights up and a smile smears itself across my face. I don't even have to look to know what this is; I know it's another note from Max. My heart skips a beat and is filled with warmth and a feeling of safeness. I flip my tablet over to view the note.

"Dear Kate Marsh, I will never be disappointed in you for something you didn't do."

She must've saw the email from my mother. It's a good thing that Max truly believes that it wasn't actually me who did those things in the video. I would never do those things out of my own free will.

I don't feel the need to text her anymore. This note was enough for me, and I think I can survive until at least Jefferson's class now.

I can't wipe the dorky grin off of my face. Max has no idea how much her little notes mean to me, and how much they've been helping me get through the last two days. I really do owe her one.

I flip my tablet back over and glance at the time. Shoot, only about fifteen minutes before Jefferson's class! I turn off my tablet and quickly change my clothes, disregarding the fact that I had already changed them today. I can't look dull in front of everyone, they'll only make fun of me more.

I grab all the necessary books and papers that are here with me and put them in my bag. I'll stop at my locker on the way there to make sure that I'm not leaving anything behind. I quickly check to see what battery percent my phone is at, and it's only at 17% so I decide to leave it here to charge.

I bid farewell to Alice before swinging open my door and heading out into the dorm hallway, with only one thing on my mind.

I can't wait to see Max again.


	5. Rooftop Delivery

The shadowy figure is seen, by a lot of people, on a rooftop with Kate. Finally revealing themself to her, the shadowy figure pulls one final note out of their back pocket, and hands it to Kate in person. Kate is hesitant to take it at first because of the state she's in, but she does take it after some consideration. She unfolds the note.

"Dear Kate Marsh..."

***

I notice as I exit my dorm room that the dorm is relatively empty because of current classes and classes that are just about to start. That's good news for me, it just means that I won't be too made fun of before reaching Jefferson's class. I swing open the door to the stairwell and make my way down the couple flights of stairs that there are until I reach the main floor.

I exit the girls' dorms and make my way back through the gates to the main campus, in front of the front doors. Quickly, trying to avoid trouble, I head for the front doors of the school. Of course though, it's impossible to avoid trouble when you have a viral video of yourself all over the internet.

Just as I'm pulling the door open to step inside, a group of guys comes out of Blackwell. At first, they don't think much of me and I don't think much of them, but then as I'm entering the school one of them takes another look at me and yells, "Guys, look! It's Kate Marsh, from the video!"

They all turn around to face me, and I turn to face them. Fear struck me when I saw the look on their faces, and they all started slowly inching closer to me. For a brief moment, I'm paralyzed on the spot in fear. I know what they want with me, so I turn to enter Blackwell as fast as I can.

"Somebody grab her!" another yells. As he says it, the remaining two guys rush towards me, each grabbing one of my arms. They pull me away from the doors and down the hard, concrete stairs. Multiple other people in the yard are all watching this happen, but none of them are doing anything about it. Max would. I wish Max were here, I wish she would just show up and make everything better like she always does.

I don't even know who any of these guys are, but they know me because of my video. I squirm and squirm to try and break free of their grasp, but they're squeezing my arms so tight that I'm sure they're cutting off my blood circulation.

They drag me all the way to the small alleyway between the pool building and Blackwell's main building. They throw me against the brick wall which results in me hitting my head hard. Before I inevitably fall to the ground in shock and pain, the boy who appears to be the 'leader' of the group takes me by the neck and shoves me against the wall, hitting my head once again.

"You know why we brought you here?" The boy gets unreasonably close to my face. I can smell his breath; foul. It has traces of both alcohol consumption and marijuana usage.

"N-no," I manage. "Let me go, please."

"Guys she said please, should we let her go?" he mocks. They all laugh, and he presses me harder against the wall, even lifting me off the ground a little. "I think you know exactly what we want from you."

This isn't happening, this can't be happening. Where did these boys even come from? Who are they? Will nobody help me? I keep trying to push him off of me, but the other boys restrain my arms, pressing them against the brick wall as well.

"I don't want this! Let me go!" I squirm more.

"Listen here, you better stop your yelling or I swear I will--"

"SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP ME! MAX! HEL--"

The boy pulls a pocket knife from his belt and holds it to my neck. It shuts me up instantly.

"I will cut you, you understand? Shut up. Nobody's coming to help you. Nobody cares about you anymore. Nobody wants you here. Understand?"

I stay as still as I possibly can, not wanting anything to happen to me. Tears form in my eyes and inevitably roll down my face. It doesn't appear to bother the boy though.

"I'm going to put this knife away now, and you're going to stay quiet, understand? If you don't I will pull it right back out and cut you."

I nod my head ever so slightly, and he puts the knife back into his belt. His friends watch me carefully, I guess to make sure I'm not planning to do anything. But I'm going to have to do something to get away from this. I can't let this happen to me.

"Let's try this again..." he trails off, placing his spare hand on my stomach. He leans in close again. "I saw what you did in your video. Now how about giving me some of that action?" he smirks as he slides his hand up my shirt.

I quickly scream and, without hesitation, kick him as hard as I can in the crotch. He quickly doubles over, holding his hurt member, releasing his grip on my neck and pulling his hand out of my shirt. The other boys holding my arms down are caught off guard and as their grip on me loosens, I make a break for it. I successfully manage to escape.

"Bitch!" he shouts, still on his knees. "You'll pay for this!"

I run towards Blackwell's doors and enter the building as fast as I possibly can. Along the way, I glance up at all the people who just watched that take place, and they have a hint of guilt and regret on their faces. But still, none of them did anything about it and I will never forgive them for it.

It has occurred to me by now that I have to tell an adult about everything that's been happening to me. I can't go to the police just yet, but I can talk to a teacher about it. Teachers are supposed to care for and help their students, right? I don't know who I can and can't trust, though. It doesn't matter. An adult, a person with authority, needs to know about my situation.

I walk down the hall towards Jefferson's class, with my tear stained face and messy hair. Luckily, Jefferson is standing outside of the classroom waiting for all his students. Saves me from having to walk into that room in this state, especially in front of Victoria, and whoever else may be in there right now.

I approach Jefferson, and I quickly gain his attention.

"Mr. Jefferson, I need your help. Someone's help."

"Okay, Kate, calm down." He says in an oddly familiar soft voice. I can't help but to feel a little bit uncomfortable at the familiarity in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"That should be obvious!" I say. "It's about my video, of course! I'm being bullied and harassed and... and... and I'm sick and tired of it! You have to help me, Jefferson."

"How are you being bullied and harassed? What exactly is happening?" Jefferson says.

I shake my head. "You haven't seen Victoria throwing inappropriate notes to me in class? You haven't heard all the slurs people spew in my direction? I've been hit, called names, ignored, and now even... h-harassed, in that way, and... and nobody's doing anything about it!"

"Have you talked to Principal Wells about all of this? Who were the people who, you say, 'harassed you in that way'?"

"I don't know who they were, just a group of boys! Please Jefferson, you have to help me."

"Kate, I can't do anything about it if you can't tell me who exactly is doing these things to you."

"How about you start with Victoria? She always insults me and makes fun of me and threatens me."

Jefferson crosses his arms. "I haven't seen or heard her do any of those things. You need more proof before anyone can help you, Kate. As of right now, all we can do is block your video from being viewed using the school's internet. We're doing our best."

"So you can't help me?" I say, slowly backing away from Jefferson.

"I'm trying. But you have to understand my position--"

"Why?" I cut him off. I turn around and hold my face into my hands, sobbing a little harder. "You don't understand mine. Nobody does... nobody..."

As I walk away, Max quickly comes to my side and begins walking alongside me. I can tell she's trying to stop me so she can talk to me about it, but I don't want to anymore. Nobody can help me. Not even Max.

"Please, leave me alone." I say. I go back outside through the doors I came in through, with only one thing set in my head. There's no going back.

I can't take this anymore. All the insults, name calling, harassment, bullying, their denial to help me. There's only one way out of this entire mess, only one way to put a stop to all of this.

Suddenly, when before the thought of death scared me, it now comforts me. It comforts me on such a level that I'm convinced it's the only way I'll ever feel comfortable again. You could do it, there's a rooftop in the girls' dorms. It's high enough, cement at the bottom.

Without thinking twice about it, I quickly walk back to the girls' dorms with my face in my hands to avoid eye contact with anyone that might be outside. It's pouring rain, but I don't really care. I'm going to die anyways.

I walk back through the gates to the girls' dorms and re-enter the building. I climb the stairs quickly, this time passing the familiar landing zone that is my floor. I go all the way to the top, until I reach the sketchy steel door that leads to the roof. I'm sure this is supposed to be locked, but when I twist the handle, the door opens without hesitation. It's like the universe is begging me to do it.

I close the door behind me. As the tears roll down my face, I step up to the ledge and look down. It's a long way down, which I'm not arguing about. I get so lost in my own thoughts that I guess somebody saw me standing up here and ran to alert the entire school. Soon, a whole crowd forms beneath me.

I can hear multiple gasps of fear and multiple useless, pointless comments about the situation.

"Did you see that?"

"Is this for real?"

"Bitch flipped out!"

"I didn't think she was that messed up..."

"Oh my god!"

"Who is that up there?"

Eventually Max joins the crowd. She gazes up at me and looks more scared than I've ever seen her before. I know she's the only one who actually cares about me, about the fact that I'm actually about to do this. Everyone else is just here for the show. And when I'm finally dead, then they'll all feel bad. Then they'll care. But not now, no. They just want the video. The picture to, once again, post all over social media.

Max vanishes from the crowd, and just as I notice her gone, I hear the steel door creak open behind me. I turn around quickly to see who's found their way up to, and to my surprise, it's Max. But she was just down there. How did she...? Doesn't matter. Nobody can stop me, not even her. I want to do this, it's the only way out and all I've wanted since that video was posted is a way out.

"What are you doing here, Max? Stop! Don't come near me!"

Max bends over with her right arm extended towards me. She looks like she's beginning to panic, as if something's not working quite right. Her nose is dripping blood too. What have you done to get here, Max?

"Max, seriously, don't come near me. I will jump."

"Okay, okay, I'm right here. Kate, please..."

"Oh Max, I know you want to help me... I love that you stepped up to David, but it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters."

"You matter. And not just to me." Max takes a step forward. I eyeball her carefully, I really don't want her coming any closer to me.

"I do want to believe that..." I inch closer to the edge.

"Kate, your life is still yours. And we can get through this together... let me help." Max pauses and takes a breath. "Like I helped by erasing all that crap people wrote on your room slate."

"I'm glad to hear you worry about me... that makes me feel better." There it is, more evidence that it was Max leaving those notes behind. She was the one who erased those comments on my slate and wrote a cute note.

Max takes a couple more steps closer. "Of course I worry. You're my friend, Kate."

"I did feel better talking to you on the phone. I always feel like you really listen."

"Kate, please trust me. Come stand by me, okay? I can help you now... I know I can. This morning I erased the weblink to the video... it was written on the shower room mirror."

"Are you serious? Thank you so much." I knew Victoria would be up to no good as soon as I left that shower room. I'm just glad Max was in there to save the day once again. "The fact that you don't care about that video and would come up here to stop me means a lot."

"I care about you because I believe you were drugged. We will find out who did this and make them pay."

"You sound so persuasive, Max... if only..." I trail off. Half of me wants to turn around and jump, get it over with. The other half of me wants to stay here with Max. Stay forever with Max.

"Kate, I believe you. Will you believe me?" Max takes another step forward, and holds out her hand. "Please... you don't have to do this." She sounds like she's on the verge of crying.

I shake my head. She doesn't understand. "Max, I'm in a nightmare and I can't wake up... unless I put myself to sleep. Then everyone at Blackwell can post pics of my body, I'm already on the internet forever. No wonder they call it a 'web', nothing can ever get out. Like my video. I wish I could go back in time and erase everything..." I can see Max's heart jump to her throat as I mention the word 'time'. What game are you playing, Max? What are you doing?

"Kate, this is our chance to beat the bullies. That's the only way we can win against them."

"Can we really, Max? I don't believe in miracles anymore either."

"Now I do. You're part of the reason why. If you come down with me, I can tell you more..."

"You're such a good person, Max. Even if you're full of crap. But I'll come with you... you're my friend."

Max steps closer. "Forever. Can we hug on it?"

Something snaps in me that reminds me of the miserable state I'm in. What if I can't trust her? Nobody cares about me. "No... nobody cares about me. Nobody."

"You told me about your sisters a while ago, especially the youngest one. What's her name?"

"That's Lynn, she's only ten. She does have the best smile ever... I would hate to see her sad."

Max says nothing else, but she takes one final step forward and extends her hand to me. I waver on the spot for a bit hesitant to take it. I could still do this... but I won't. I would absolutely hate to see my sisters sad, especially Lynn. Lynn doesn't deserve to know what all of this is, not yet. She doesn't deserve to be told that one of her sisters has killed herself. That would put her into such sadness, maybe even greater than my own. I'd never want that. Not in anybody. So, yes, Max. I'll come down.

Bless you.

Everything seems to stop as I take Max's hand and fall to the ground at her feet. She quickly kneels down, still supporting me.

"I'm sorry... sorry..." I break down into tears in Max's arms. She hugs me and rubs my back gently, in a very soothing manner.

"What're you talking about? You saved me from talking in class!" I can't help but to smile because even in the darkest of situations, Max always manages to crack a small joke to lighten the mood, or lighten it some other way. Max is the purest ray of light I've ever met, she always makes me happy without even trying. Just the thought of her makes butterflies flutter in my stomach. I think I've fallen for you, Max Caulfield.

After a little while of silence, I finally manage to stand on my feet, with Max's help of course. As I'm about to make my way to the door and climb down safely with her, she stops me in my tracks.

"Listen, Kate," Max takes a deep breath. "I don't know if you've been finding notes from a secret admirer all around you or not, but if you have, th-those were from me."

"I found all of them, Max," I say. "I had a suspicion that they were from you, but I was never really sure."

Max smiles. "There's one more that you haven't gotten yet." Max reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a small piece of paper that's folded in half once. Her hand trembles slightly from nerves as she hands it to me. "Here."

I look up at her, scanning her face quickly. She catches my eyes for a brief second, then looks away as a small blush washes over her face. I smile and open the note, reading it aloud.

"Dear Kate Marsh, I love you with all of my heart."

I refold it and stick it into my pocket to keep it from getting wet. I want to treasure all of these notes, for future reference. I look at Max again, who's now looking at me too. Her blush becomes more prominent.

"It's true..." She smiles.

Being brave, I step forward until we're almost touching. I look her dead in the eye; she knows exactly what's happening. She leans in and closes the gap, planting the softest most gentle kiss on my lips, and of course, I kiss her back. I never thought that my first kiss would be with another girl, in fact it didn't ever cross my mind, not even for a second. But now here I am, and it's the best experience I've ever had.

After the kiss she pulls me into a tight, warm hug. I can feel the smile on her face.

"I love you, Kate Marsh."

"I love you too, Max Caulfield."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you! So I guess I just wanted to take the time to thank you for reading my Marshfield fic c: it's the very first fanfiction I've ever written, so I hope you enjoyed it! I think I'll be writing a Pricefield fic soon, so make sure you check that out when it's out too.
> 
> Thank you for being an amazing human being :)


End file.
